1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power supply device including a voltage conversion unit that outputs a voltage required for a load and a lighting device including the power supply device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, lighting devices using a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source have been developed for various applications and have replaced a lighting device using conventional light sources such as a light bulb and a fluorescent lamp. Generally, an LED has a prescribed amount of current applied thereto to be able to obtain a required brightness. Therefore, in a lighting device using an LED as the light source, a power supply device including a constant current circuit is typically used to drive the LED.
For example, a rear combination lamp device for a vehicle including the power supply device that converts an input voltage into a required DC voltage by boosting the input voltage from a DC power supply using a booster circuit and smoothing the boosted voltage by using a smoothing capacitor so as to supply the voltage from the power supply device to an LED unit (a light source) in which a plurality of LEDs are connected in series has been disclosed in the related art (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-187614).